


Lavender, Honey and Petrichor

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles, madeline miller, tsoa
Genre: Achilles is protective of his omega, Achilles tells pat how much of a good boy he is, Best Friends to Lovers, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Patroclus goes into heat, Underage I guess? Theyre supposed to be seniors in high school, a/b/o dynamics, alpha achilles, omega patroclus, patrochilles - Freeform, patroclus is protective of his alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Alpha Achilles and Omega Patroclus, need I say more?Enjoy!





	1. YOURS

**Author's Note:**

> 5th fic and its the most lewd one yet, I think I wrote “cock” at least 10 times in this lol my dead relatives are frowning at me. Anyways, point out grammatical errors and if something sounds weird tell me, im trynna get better! <3

I'm in school, leaning against his locker and calling him desperately but not in a way that screamed desperation. I had only called thrice. I hadn't seen Patroclus since the night before. All the calls and messages to his phone were unanswered and as the time passed I got even more stressed. He normally wasn't one to leave his phone go unanswered. His parents where out of town, so I thought maybe he decided to skip school and stay in. But he would have told me if he was, I am certain of it. That's why I’m driving to his house right now, during lunch. I have this wary feeling in my stomach and it wouldn’t go away. I couldn’t stop worrying, so I followed my instincts and droveto him. I get there and even in the driveway I can smell it. The smell of lavender, honey and something close to the smell of the earth after rain all mixed together. _Patroclus_.

Panic rises in me and I run to the door, finding it locked. Good, I like them smart. My brain was practically screaming at me to go to him, but instead I prowl around the house in search of any threats. I knew alphas and betas at least half a mile away could smell it, smell his sweetness. I check all the windows and the backdoor to find them locked as well. The house was secure and there was nobody around and I could finally breathe again.

I presented as an alpha when I was very small, but since Patroclus had been left at an orphanage and then adopted as a toddler, the paperwork for his secondary sex got lost in between the transactions. Only time would tell, and time told that he was now an Omega. I had to find him suppressants or this wasn't going to go well for either of us. He was my best friend, always, but my fingers shaked as I climbed up the trellis in the backyard that led up to his room. The window was shut but I had sneaked up here enough times to know that if you jiggle it just at the right angle it unlocks and you can get in.

I stumble in and through the navy curtains to find him slumped against the bed on the carpeted floor. He had my brown hoodie around his neck and was warily rubbing his nose into it. It made a lot of sense now, why all my clothes were disappearing all of a sudden.The hoodie he had stolen from me not long ago and he paraded in it around me, clearly claiming it as his own and seemingly unaware that if I wanted it back I could easily take it from him. It would scent him, in a not so obvious way. Other alphas wouldnt go near him with it on. I just enjoyed seeing him wear it. But now he was crying with his knees tucked into his chest, holding his legs closed with one hand while the other moved between them. He was dripping with love, I could see it even in the dim lighting of the room. I wanted to mark him mine and taste his skin, lick and bite and nip until we both ached. I desperately crouch beside him, not remembering how I got so close and trying my best to ignore my nature and his own to try to help. But he bared his neck to me, teary eyes wide with fear and watching my every move.

I shake my head to try to rid it of the lewdness blooming in my thoughts.“Patroclus, look at me” I say, grabbing his face in my hands. He sobs, moving his cheek into my touch until my hand is in his nose. I can feel his quickening breaths as he takes in my scent, actually here and not the fading one from my clothes. His hand hasn't stopped moving between his tighs, not even as I was knelt before him. His mouth seeks my hand and he presses messy kisses to my fingers before sliding them into his mouth. He licks at the skin between them hungrily, his mouth welcomes them in with no resistance and I endulge him by scissoring them softly. His panting grew, and his tongue on my fingertips felt obscene.

“Where are the suppressants Patroclus?” I ask, trying to focus on the wind coming in through the window and not his mouth.

“Achilles, Achilles” he says between my fingers, his eyes pleading to me. "No suppressants, I talked to my parents this morning and they said that since this was my first one I couldn't use them yet. They said it was dangerous, but this is worse I think”.

“Are they coming back?” I ask, fiery because his parents always seemed to find new ways to neglect him as he grew every year.

“I don't think so” he says crying, tears sliding down his cheeks and neck. “It hurts so- much” He hiccups and thrashes on the ground. The smell in the room was sickeningly appealing to me, and I itched to touch, to bite, to mark. I was painfully hard in my pants while I rested my head in his hot shoulder, my hands fisted and shaking in the carpet.

“Patroclus” I say, my voice choked back with the effort I was putting in not to give in to him when he looked like heaven. Not giving in to my nature hurt me just as much as it hurt him. His curls were all over the place. He was a burning ember and his eyes, his eyes were purple. While mine were turned a dark shade of red, his were a pale purple that shone brightly and I could see how aware he was of everything around him. His eyes scanned me, jumping from my face to my chest and to my cock.

“I know Achilles. I feel it too, I’m so sorry” He shut them just as he finished saying sorry. I scoot closer in attempt to comfort him and remove my hand from his skin. He protests before I grab his side and lead him to drape himself on against me. He does, planting his head on my neck and nuzzling hesitantly.

“What do you ever have to be sorry for?” He rubs his nose against the scent gland on my adams apple with his tongue close behind. He moves against me almost languidly but his restless hand as he spilled on himself proved otherwise. He was just testing the waters. He bites down hard on my gland and continues to nip at it. My hand wanders through my own chest and finds its way down my pants, just as Patroclus pops the button open. I palm myself through my boxers and he growls, low in his throat.

“Mine” he says, breathing heavy in my neck. Even he seemed surprised with the tone of his voice, I could see it in his face as he pulled away. I knew it was the heat taking over us both, but that “mine” echoed in my head. _Mine_. _His_. _Was he mine too?_  He carded his fingers through his own hair, scratching his head before letting it drop between his shoulders mournfully.

“Yours Patroclus, _yours_ ” I say, almost shyly, because it wasnt anything short of the truth. I always would be. I could hear his heart pounding inside his heaving chest, soundeding like he was scared. He shakes his head, a mirthless chuckle erupting from his mouth.“Hey, hey. I’m here” I say, revealing my neck to him. That caused his heartbeat to decrease. His eyes flash dark purple and he narrows them questioningly. Alphas only bared their necks to their mates and nobody else.“I'm here to help you. I can help you by staying, letting you smell me. Just my presence will make it easier. Or I can _help you_ , help you” I finish. This was different from all the self control exercises my father has given me in preparation to becoming the family alpha, this was incomparable. I had been near an omega in heat, but this was different. This was Patroclus. Irresistible. They always smelled like caramel candy and cherries, so disgustingly sweet. But he smelled like lavender and rain and grass and it was driving me wild.

“You don't get it do you? It’s taking so much of me to not jump you right now. It burns me inside and I feel like my skin is on fire. But if you helped me it wouldn't mean anything to you, would it? How can you not see it? I want you all the time, even when all this isn’t happening” he breathes, waving his hands around. He clutched his stomach, taking shallow breaths to calm his cramping, grinding softly against the carpet, not fully concious of it. His ass is leaking more with every little twitch of his hips. 

“Patroclus, you’re all I ever think about. You think I came here just because I could smell your heat all the way from school? I came because I couldn't get you out of my mind. I actually never can, but today I knew in my bones that something was really wrong and it was, you needed me. If you let me help you it would mean everything to me because you are everything to me. I'm here, I love you now and I'll still  love you afterwards.”

He stays there frozen and wide eyed, hastily gripping his cock. He throws his head back in frustration and tries to calm his breathing but fails miserably. I kneel in front of him, and his mouth falls open in awe. He keeps rutting against the carpet and when my hands guide him to lie down, he begins to whisper.

“Are you sure?" He asks, resting back on his elbows. “You could have anyone, are you sure you want me? Not just for today?” He questions, tears slipping out again and I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life.“It would kill me, it really would Achilles”

“Yes, Yes” I say, lowering him completely into the carpet and crawling towards him, putting his legs over my shoulders. He shivers even though his skin was incandescent. “What are we gonna do?” I ask, leading his own hand further down to his hole, and pressing one of his own fingers inside. It was there were he would get relief, just his cock wouldn't do. He looks so perfect, all sweat and lavender and lust. His lips, his eyes. I couldn’t get enough. When I saw the way his eyes flashed as I moved his finger in and out before they rolled to the back of his head my dick literally twitched. I place my hand to his leg to softly kiss the skin on the back of his knee. I venerate every inch of his skin. I kiss and lick further up his leg before pulling away, ignoring his protests. I hover over him until we're face to face, noses rubbing together and all before I question “What’s it gonna be Patroclus? I’m not touching you any more until you tell me”

“Help me Achilles” he whispers, but we were so close this caused his lips to brush against mine. He clashes into me after the first taste, all teeth and a hungry inexperienced mouth. I kiss him back violently eager and find my way kissing all the way down his smooth torso. He grips my hair tightly between his fingers, pulling me closer into his skin. I breathe him in, the smell of petrichor drawing me in, drawing me closer. Now it made sense, all that time we spent running around in the rain. I taste it on my tongue as I continue down, gently nibbling on the skin. All Patroclus moans is my name once I begin to work him open with my tongue. His hands are everywhere at once, shakily touching me over my clothes, like he was being careful not to scare me off. His legs were wobbling at the sides of my head and I press in deeper to smell him some more, because I’m greedy like that. He was mine after all.

“Achilles, I need to feel you. Your skin, take it off take off your clothes” he says, tugging my shirt collar upwards. I comply and sit up to take off my pants as well (because I only aim to please) while watching him tug at his cock almost unconsciously. Now, the smell of rain got even stronger. I thought I could see it falling down around us. I put my mouth to good use again, kissing him open and he mewls, a heavenly sound. His legs were still quaking at my sides, like he didn’t know what to do with them. I place them behind my head and around my neck and he looks at me reverentially. I keep going, and when his legs are still limp around my body and quivering, I pull away to look at him. He was already staring at me in a haze, resting on his elbows and looking thoroughly fucked beneath me.

“Patroclus, calm down and do what you want to do. You can touch me, and I know this”- I say, before digging my tongue in again- “ makes you want to shut your legs so I put them behind my head so you could. Don’t fight it baby, if I die of suffocation then I die and that’s the way I wanna go” I finish. This causes his laughter to fill up the room as he throws his head back, laughing so hard and his mouth was so wide I could see all his teeth. I had my very own personal sun.

“Okay” he says, biting back a quaint smile.

“You feeling better?” I ask, running my index finger through the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs.

“Yea-uuuunh” he starts, but I sabotage him by getting back to work, this time shoving my fingers in beside my mouth. He finally gives up the fight, legs tensing around my head, his hand pulling a bunch of my hair to press my mouth deeped into him. His mouth is open in either desire or disbelief of the pleasure of the feeling. His legs are uneasy as he earnestly traces his right foot up and down my spine, causing my skin to get goosebumps in its wake. I fuck him with my tongue until my jaw aches. Until he is pushing up against my face and pushing me deeper with his legs and a hand on the back of my head; Moaning hushed curses into the humid smell of the room and his honey is all I can taste in my mouth. Patroclus was flushed from head to toe with pretty bruises blooming in his thighs. Some may be bite marks but I can't be held responsible for those.

When I am done, I grab my pants and take out my wallet from my back pocket. I know it's cliche as fuck to carry a condom in your wallet, but you never know when you’ll get the opportunity to fuck your best friend / the love of your life. My dad kept a box of them in his bathroom and I had put one in my wallet when I turned 18. I had never used it until now, only 6 months later. Patroclus rolls his eyes so hard when he sees me pull it out I thought they might actually stay at the back of his head.

“You keep a condom in your wallet?” He asks, deadpan.

“If it makes you feel any better, I always hoped to use it with you” I say smugly and his sex glow rises to his cheeks.

“How romantic-” he begins sarcastically, but I kiss him before he can continue.

“Shut up. It’s good that I did, we'd be screwed right now. And not in a good way” I say and he snorts, pulling me down for another kiss. Patroclus could get pregnant now. Holy shit. 

“Actually, I started taking birth control a few days ago, before my parents left. They found my information papers. They tracked down my first orphanage and they got a hold of them somehow and mailed them. My mom put me on birth control but not suppressants, what the fuck right?” He blabbers hurriedly, pressing the palm of his hands carefully into the muscles in my back.

“You didn’t tell me?” I say, as he sucks into my neck.

“I was going to today, but then I woke up feeling like this” he says impatiently. I was gonna put the condom on but Patroclus grabs the small packet and chucks it across the room before I can. I chuckle before pressing a kiss to his forehead as he licks my neck scent gland again. Every single time he did that, his smell got stronger and stronger, making me crazy. He kept rubbing his ass against me and once I slipped inside he was glowing below me with sweat and the same intoxicating smell. I thrust into him, slowly at first, but he starts to grind his hips and trying to take me harder so I quicken my pace. He whimpers, his cock stiff between his legs. I take it in my hand and stroke him, teasingly digging my thumb into the slit. I smile and he glares, making a pretty picture of him glaring turning into full on whimpers once I position myself flush against his ass, pushing in deeper and deeper. He was leaking and tightening with every thrust.

I groan and he wraps his legs around me. His hands hug me as well and I fall on top of him. I feel like he finally breathes evenly with his skin pressed up against mine. I kiss him all over, his eyes, his nose, his eye brows and eyes. I kiss his jaw and whisper just how good he feels and how good he is being for me. He is still under me, rubbing his face all over my neck. I can feel the rising and falling of his chest and the way his heart beat is steady now with his breaths. He starts to thrash as I relentlessly ram into him. The space between our bellies becomes painted with ropes of white silk and he mewls into my mouth. I can feel my knot growing and he gasps as it goes past his rim and moves inside of him.

“Achilles, christ” he says, and I pull him by chin and kiss him senseless so he would forget the pain. He immediately begins sucking on my tongue, always a quick learner my Patroclus.

“I'm going to come really soon” I say against his lips.

“Me too” he says hiding his face in my neck and I grab our hands and link them together, kissing his softly. He hums, low and contentedly in his throat once I spill inside him. I jerk him off and move my knot inside him, so he comes for the third time. I push his curls back from his forehead with my fingers, giving him a quick kiss on his temple. I flip us over so he can breathe a bit better with my weight off him and we make the most of it by kissing while my knot goes down. I plan on making him some food, probably pasta and getting some electrolytes in his body before we continue. In two hours or so he would be the same as I found him.

“Patroclus, you do know that without the suppressants were gonna be going at it for hours right?” I say, and he smirks into my chest.

“I know”


	2. ETERNAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus take a break for food between the heat waves. Its really not even a break lol these two are all over each other its disgustingly cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!! I really enjoy writing a/b/o y’all. If you’ve got any prompts come talk to me at @apathes-patrochilles on tumblr dot com.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” I ask and he shakes his head no.

“Not at all compared to before” Patroclus is still on the floor, legs spread apart like he was still making space for me there. He pushes up on his arms to stand up, but they fail him and he falls back, rosolving by just laying there staring at me, a sad smile threatening to appear on his mouth.

“Come on” I say grabbing him from the carpet. He wraps his arms around me, head yet again buried on my neck. I place him on his bed and lay beside him.

“Do you regret it now that you’re thinking clearly?” He asks quietly with his eyes shut and his brows furrowed furiously. I kiss him as an answer and he squeals softly in surprise. “Achilles!”

“What?” I tell him, shrugging.

“You can't just-” And I do it again, cutting him off mid sentence.

“Are you sure?”

I kiss him again as an answer. “Why can't you just allow yourself a bit of happiness Patroclus?” I ask. The thing is that is an understatement. We both know it would be more than just a bit of happiness this would bring us. It would be too much. “We’ve both wanted this for way too long”

“Hey you asshole “ we” is too many. Maybe you’ve wanted this but-” I kiss him again and he groans into my mouth, leaning into me and pulling me closer.

“Yeah you’re right, I shouldn’t say “ we” because I wasn't the one smelling your clothes while beating my withering meat. And you basically just told me before so uh think again”

“Shut your trap, goldie locks. I was in heat”

“Yeah, you could have stolen Briseis clothes, she's an alpha. But you took mine” He flushes at this, and I laugh causing him to redden more. “ I can't believe you’re embarrassed about this. “III had my haaand up your Butt”- I begin to sing, but he stops me by clasping a hand over my mouth. I lick it, and when he removes it, he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into our first real kiss. This one was real because I wasn't shutting him up, and he wasn't a raging sex fiend, at least for now. Not that I’m complaining.

“Make me food please” is all he says once I pull away.

“Chicken Alfredo?” I ask him, getting up from the bed and putting his sweatpants over his limp legs.

“Of course” he says, closing his eyes.

“Okay, I'll be back in like 30. Sleep a bit”

“Wait, can you come here again?” I do so and he wraps his arms around me and then his legs.

“I'm coming with you”

“That's what she said… or he said” I grin and he bites me on the shoulder.

“Ow, Fuck, fuck!”

“Shhh” he  kisses the spot and sucks at it.

I manage to go down the stairs with him clinging on to me like a koala and he flinches when I flop us down on the couch.

“Shit Patroclus, I’m sorry”

“Is’ okay” he says laying his head on my torso.

“I can't really make pasta if you are preventing me from moving baby”

“What did you just call me?”

“Baby” he scowls at me.

“You got even redder than before, are you gonna get an embolism?  
You were so good baby”

He shoves me, covering his cheeks. And then it hits me. “Somebody’s got a major praise kink”

“No I don’t”

“Yes, yes you do. Don’t worry, it's hot. Really hot, just like you are” I say, slipping my hand into his sweats and pressing two fingers into his ass.

“No, I don't. You know, we could just make out until the next wave hits” he says, mouth already on mine.

“You need to eat, you’ll need the energy. Do you have gatorade?”

“Yeah, in the fridge”

“Will you let me get up to give it to you?”

“Maybe”

We kiss some more, until our lips ache. He was laying on the couch and his lips stopped moving. He fell asleep. That was pretty normal for an omega in heat. They were so tired they would just sleep until the heat began again. I boil some pasta and cook chicken, the way my dad made it that we loved so much. He taught us how to make it. I drink some water and about an hour has passed when I take 2 plates of it over to the couch, putting on pandora on the tv. He doesn't even stir. I move his hair out of his face and his nose twitches, moving to kiss the tips of my fingers.

“Food” he opens his eyes and nods, straightening up his spine on the couch. “How are you feeling now?”

“Burning” I press the palm of my hand to his forehead, and it feels humid and hot, and I notice his cheeks are getting redder by the second.

“I feel like me being here isn't helping you at all, only making you worse. Does it hurt here?” I say, grabbing him through the fabric of his pants. He puts his hand over mine and closes his eyes, his head dropping back between his shoulders.

“It was worse when you weren’t here. Everything is always better with you”

I drop to my knees on the wood floor, pulling his pants down. I run my hand through his abdomen and kiss the soft olive skin there. His breaths were uneven and I traced his ribs as they protruded from his skin with each deep breath he took. His cock sat prettily and half hard between his legs.

“Spread your legs baby” I say, massaging his knees and I feel his legs open. I kiss the inside of his leg, resisting the urge to bite.“Do you think you’ll be able to eat meanwhile?”

“Yes” he says, swallowing hard.

“Without choking?”

“Yes”

“I’ll just go really slow” he nods, grabbing hy head and shoving my face down to the place he needed me the most right now. “Do you want to know what you taste like?”

“Uhm” he says, nodding and shoving some pasta into his mouth.

“Like honey, but not too sweet. Just perfect. And you smell like lavender and rain. And wet soil”

He grabs my hair, pulling me downwards “So I smell like dirt when I’m in heat. Good to know”

“No, no. You know how it smells after rain? That's how _baby_ ”

“ Stop calling me that”

“I’ll stop calling you “baby” when you stop liking it” He finishes eating, and I'm still sucking his cock. He was shaking now, chugging his gatorade frantically. There was something about having him in my mouth that made me lucent. I was solid between my own legs just like him and I bring my hand, the one that wasn’t in Patroclus thigh with my nails digging into the skin to my own dick. I groan at the contact with my hand.

“Achilles, fuck Achilles. Stop touching yourself the smell is driving me insane. I want to do it. Please let me do this to you” he asks. No, he begs and when I nod he tosses the finished plate of food onto the table beside the couch. It clunks loudly but I don’t have the time to see if it broke or not because my omega grabs me and lays me down on the couch, harder than I expected him to ever touch me and buries his face in my crotch, breathing in. He slips me into his mouth, his pink tongue rubbing over my tip before he wraps his mouth around me. His head lays on my thighs, tracing my jawline with his hand while he sucks. Jesus it felt so good, and seeing him so eager with my cock in his mouth. Going in and out, the feeling of his tounge lapping over the sides gently and the way his glossy lips wrapped around me. It was a vice. His soft sighs. His smell, him. My teeth ache as he kneads his head further down and reaches to pull my balls into his mouth to join my cock. He moans, opening his eyes to look up at me from where he was between my legs. He pulls away, mouth red and half open.

“Your eyes are glowing red, Achilles”

“My teeth hurt”

“Your teeth?”

“Yes” We both knew what that meant. It meant mating. It meant forever. It meant all the happiness we could give each other, not just the bit we had when we were best friends. Not the addition we just discovered, but all of it. “I want to sink my teeth into every bit of your skin as I possibly can”

When the words leave my mouth he shoots up from the couch with his newfound strength and drags me up the stairs. We barely make it into his room before he grinds his ass against me. I grab onto his hips, pressing in and feeling the way he dripped slick. It dripped down his thighs, a big drop falling on my foot. He drags me towards the bed and lays on his side, biting his lip violently. His violet eyes were desperately looking at my body and my face and just all over me.

“Achilles, please” He spread his ass cheeks apart and giving me a better look at his slit. “Get in me, now. It hurts and I dont wanna hurt anymore. You make me better and I love it” he demands. I slip my cock inside him, for the second time today and it's just as welcoming as the first. Patroclus moans, gripping my hip and pushing me in further.

“You’re so warm” I tell him, filling him up to the brim. He cries, his tears slipping from his eyes and I would be worried if it wasn't for the blissful look on his eyes, and the way his mouth was half open on top of the sheets. He holds on tighter to my sides, urging me to go faster. I wipe his tears away, whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

“You’re doing so good. Look at you taking me so prettily, so wet for me Patroclus” I kiss him in the mouth, his lips responding weakly as I pound him. “Are you still okay?”

“Don’t stop” he cries, his fingers curling around a pillow to clutch it to his stomach. He muffles his sounds against it and I find his mouth again with my lips. Every kiss gets deeper and sloppier. His lips were wet from drool and he hold me close with one hand while the other pulls on his cock. Patroclus scratches down my back and he nips on my lip before he pulls away, determination set behind the sugary lust in his eyes. He starts to move his hips on to me and I enjoy the lust on his face. My teeth nibble on the thin skin on his neck before I whisper in his ear.

“Are you sure?”

“I haven’t been this certain of anything in my life” he tells me, grabbing my jaw and making our lips meet. I kiss him back and when he pulls away to breathe, I go back to his neck while I move inside him, too fast to last long. I kiss and kiss downwards until I reach his shoulder again. My teeth ache and I kiss the skin before I sink them in, my mind screaming _Mate. Alpha. Omega. Eternal._

He cries, loudly as he cums and babbles my name incoherently. I keep fucking him because that's what he wants, that's what he needs right now. He just lays there, eyes closed taking me and hiccuping soft breaths every time I pulled back to slam back in to him.

“Can we change positions? I want to kiss you while I fuck you baby” he squeals at this, trying to hide it with a cough and nods his head yes.

He drags me upwards the bed and puts me me with my back against his blue headboard. I sit there and watch him kneel before me, his creamy legs shaking as he sat on my cock. He bit his lip harshly, it was deeper than he had ever had it and it was making him feral. He sits completely, wrapping his legs around mine and rocking back and forth relentlessly. I grab his neck, leading his mouth to mine. He gets better and better with every kiss. He was going to ruin me. He sucks on my tongue, his hips keeping up with his mouth. I feel myself slipping into pleasure as he tightens around me, legs trembling. He kisses my mouth, my cheek and my jaw, finding his way to my collarbone.

“Achilles” he breathes. “Achilles I need to mark you. Can I mark you?” He mumbles against my skin. It was rare for an omega and an alpha to mark each other, instead of the alpha just marking the omega. When the omega felt the urge to mark it was rumored since the beginning of our society to be a sign of righteousness. A sign of destiny finally becoming the present, a sign of eternalness.

“Yes, Yes Patroclus” I moan into the space between us, his words making me harder than I have ever been. So this was what it felt like to have a mate. “You’re my mate, I am yours”

He bites me and I keep snapping my hips incessantly. His mouth was over the bite, licking it and trying to calm the inevitable sting of it. “Its okay baby, it's okay. It doesn’t hurt that bad. You feel so good” I inform him and he hides his face on my neck but spreads his legs wider around my cock to take more of it. That’s when my knot starts to grow for the second time today.

“My knot” I warn, and he keens, making reassuring sounds as he sits on my cock undulating his hips. His hands were gripping my stomach, his fingers digging in sofly in the skin on my abdomen. I grow inside him and come with his hungry mouth on mine, the feeling never ending as he milked my cock. He didn’t stop moving until he came again on my stomach. There was dried blood on his shoulder, where I had bitten him and claimed him as my own. He lays on top of my now, tracing circles and patterns on my chest with his cum.

“We really need a shower” I say.

“Maybe later”

“Yeah, after I eat. I’m hungry”

“You just ate” he smirks almost shyly, looking down at his cock.

“This is so fucking great” I say in awe and kiss him, both of us smiling into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really read this aloud so tell me if there any errors in there. Hope you enjoyed this ;)


	3. MATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after mating dilemma

  
I kiss the sheen glow of sweat in Patroclus temple, my fingers firm on his chest as I roll my hips. His hands are gripping my torso roughly and digging in desperately. It felt amazing to have him move inside me. He pulls me down for a quick kiss but I prolong it, enjoying the way his shy tongue melted into mine. He bucked his hips witheringly and our kissing grew to be almost infinite. They weren't but they felt like it, in a good way of course. He was tired out of his mind but his heat wouldn’t end just yet. So I did my best to keep him sane. He was a mess beneath me, chest heaving up and down and his neck gloriously exposed to me.

"Does this feel good, Patroclus?” I ask, a bit breathless at the sight and the pressure. 

“Yes yes yes” he says, eyes shut as he raked his hands through his curls. I fasten my pace, undulating my hips. We kiss again, soft lips and his freckled nose kneading against mine. I dont know wich one of us started this one because as time passed, It became like a trance between us. If I thought about kissing we were, if I wanted to milk him with my mouth I was doing it in an instant, it was perfect sincronization. Maybe it was a pheromones thing. He then kisses the corner of my mouth and my cheek and then my jaw, the word mine repeated in soft mumbles like a litany .

“I’m gonna come soon” he says into my neck, reaching down and grabbing himself to pull out of me. I shake my head no and he curses, his purple eyes the only thing in my sight. I ride him until he can’t form a coherent thought and we both reach our high, completely worn out. He kept questioning me delusionally afterwards, after he thought about what we just did.

“You’re an Alpha! You’re going to do great things and you just mated yourself to me. I’m nothing, absolutely nothing Achilles” He shouts at me, pulling on his hair. He was sweaty and naked on his bed with dry come all over himself, the light flakes breaking from the bend of his stomach and landing in the blue sheets. He looked ashamed.

“Don't do that, don't put yourself down” I say sternly, more authoritatively than I meant to and he lets a gutteral sound out, sinking his head on his pillow, laying upside down. He sighs loudly and grabs the comforter that was crumpled on the other end of the bed to cover his butt. I pull it away and he glares.

_“I've seen it all already”_

“Shut up you dickhead. You should be with her” I know who he’s talking about and I can feel the heat rising in my veins. He had no right.

“You don't decide that. No one can but me. I’m here with you and I don't want her. She doesnt smell like you do. She's not honey and lavender and rain. She smells like roses and cherry coke. She even tastes like lipgloss, but she isn't you. I wonder how you completely fooled yourself into believing that you are this nothing that you speak of” My throat burned from the yelling and I could see the tears as they prickled in the corner of his big brown eyes. He shook his head furiously, like he was shaking away the tears. I knew He hated crying.

“What will your mother think? What will people think? It's bad enough you were my friend, now you’re my lover. You’re my mate. She warned me” he yells, waving his arms around with frustration. 

“I don’t care. I honestly dont give a damn, and I thought that you wouldn’t either. I know that you love me”  
  
“You conceited little shit...” he says under his breath, pointing at me in warning. I felt threatened by a cupcake.“ People will look at you, the golden boy, star athlete with the weird antisocial nerdy kid and they will look at you like you're damn crazy. You don’t understand, you really don’t. It's not just you. Your mother hates me because she sees me as I am” he rambles loudly. 

“My mother is wrong, If she saw you as you truly are she would love you just as much as I do. And if people even utter an ill meant word about us, about you, trust me they won't like me that much afterwards” He stays silent after that as I traced my fingers up his navel. I run him a hot bath and place him him in the water as gently as I can. I hoped the water would help with the soreness he had to have. He sits there quietly staring at the faucet and tracing it with his toes. He slips an arm out of the water to grab my hand.

“Get in with me” I do, and he sits between my legs, resting his body against mine. I wash his hair, careful not to get shampoo in his eyes and end up running my toungue along his neck. He has his fingers on the back of my head and he whispers something. Its my name and when I respond he swallows so hard that I hear it.

“I chose you a long time ago. I decided that even though you wouldn’t be my mate, you would be in my life inevitably. We would be best friends all our lives. I’d see you have children and lead your pack. And that I would watch from the sidelines as you became the wolf you were meant to be. I never even dared to wish to be such a part of your life. It seems like it will slip right through my fingers now that I have you” he finishes, voice growing steadier as he lets all of it out. I nod, hugging him tightly. After a while, he turns so that he is kneeling in the water in front of me. I grab his face and he finally gives in and lets the tears slip out.

“Can you just promise me one thing?”

“Anything”

“Never leave me. Always keep me in your life”

“Never ever” I say intertwining our hands and I turn them over to place a kiss to his. After a bath and some touches of reassurance, I eat and convince him to come home with me.

“We should get going”

”Achilles” he said in disbelief. “I’m not coming home with you” he said. 

“We’re mates. And you were just in heat. I’m not leaving you here. I’m spending this week with my father, you know he loves to see his owl eyed boy. He’ll be happy for us.”

“I dont know, he may like me but its still big news"

"Big news that we have to deliver together, dont you think?" I say teasingly.

"You're right" he said, grabbing a duffle. In a way, my dad was the father figure Patroclus looked up to because even though he had his own, when you had a father like his you were always searching for others to fill the hole that was somehow there even with his precense. He treated him with a disdain that proved him to be a heartless man. And his mother was mentally incapable of taking care of herself, she couldn’t take care of Patroclus. He was independent and mature and I loved that about him because it was a part of who he was. I just hated the circumstances that made him be this way. We threw some of his clothes in the bag and he slips on some jeans and a white shirt that made his teeth pop. I lean by the door while he ties up his shoes.

“What are you staring at me for?” He asks with a half smile on his lips. He had sharp canine teeth, not because he was a wolf. He always had them and not all wolves did. We just had normal teeth, but his where endearingly pointy, making his smile flirty and breezy.

“You’re just really hot. Shit, I mean handsome. Fuck, you are eyecandy Patroclus”

“You went from trashy to classy to 46 year old woman in not even one minute. The duality is incredible” I shut him up with a kiss once he reaches me, and he sighs into it, my arms limp at his side. I was still amazed with how fast he learned to work his mouth on me.

“You’re really good at that”

“Thanks?”

“Yeah. It just took me some time to get good and not feel weird while doing it with other people. You are good very fast. Fast learner”

“Other people”

“You want to hear a secret?”

“Tell me” he says, leaning forward and I confess.

“I thought of you the whole time” when his eyebrows shoot up and he takes a step back clumsily. I laugh catching his arm so he doesn’t fall.

“Not obscene things. Just being with you. Like laying on the grass in the backyard at night. Tugging at the grass while you point out all the constellations that you can see. And going swimming in the summer. The way that your eyes spark up when you talk about books. Sometimes other things, I’ll admit” He blinks at me rapidly, trying to processing the information. “But mostly just you. I didn’t like her. I don’t like her and I never will, at least not in that way. I didn’t think of kissing you most of the time. I just thought about you and it made me calm”

He groans, scratching his neck “ I just don’t understand why?”

  
“Because that's how you made me feel. It's not your decision, okay? You can decide if you don't want to be with me. God knows there's lots of mates that aren’t together. And trust me that would hurt me. And that's okay. That is your decision. But the decision of me being completely crazy about you isn't one you can make. Not even one I could make. It's just something that is, okay? Like how the sun always rises in the east and sets in the west”

“Okay then”

I drive to my house, driving with my left one and with Patroclus hand in my right. He squeezed me tightly when I parked out in front. It is only when we walk inside that we notice my mothers presence. She and my father sat in the leather couch. The school had called her that I didn't make it to my last 3 periods and it was almost 10 o'clock at night. She went to my dads to see what was going on. She knew it, she smelled _us_ the moment we got out of the car.

“What have you done?” She asks me, alarmingly tugging at my shirt. She manages to take it off somehow and she sees the mark on my shoulder. “You” she says, pointing her finger Patroclus furiously. "You dared to sink your filthy teeth into my son. An Alpha-”

“Tethis” my father says, grabbing Patroclus. Almost cradling his head in his hands.

“Don't touch him. Either of you” I growl. They were both alphas. Patroclus quivers unconsciously and I tug him out of my dads grasp and closer to me.

“All of your life Achilles you've been drawn to him. I couldn’t understand that but he made you happy somehow, so I allowed the friendship. But this? This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. You mate for life. You are still in highschool, and you choose a mate! Without even consulting me. I had already talked to Deidameia’s parents. I had it all set up and you pull this bullshit”

“Okay, that's enough. We both knew this was bound to happen eventually. Even when they were little. Achilles has become a man, he can make his own choices now. And if it is Patroclus then so be it” says my father, squaring his jaw.

“ _He is not worthy”_

“You are wrong, you've never been wronger than this. Achilles is lucky to have him as a mate. Patroclus is loyal and kind and has the most peculiar quality: He knows how to keep Achilles on his toes. This is a good thing Thethis” my father says.

“A good thing? The boy is 17 years old. And Achilles is 18. Mates live together, how are we going to allow that?”

“They can stay with me”

“What would Achilles even gain from this disaster?”

“Stop it, don’t you see what you’re doing to him? He is my mate and you will not make him feel inferior. We are equals. You may be my mother but he is my mate. I will not allow this” I say grabbing his hand again, and he squeezes just as tightly as before. He almost breaks my fingers with his grip before opening his mouth to speak. Everything was silent and I hear him inhale and exhale loudly.

“I know that I am not much. I don't have anything to offer you but my father's money and my mothers instruments” Her family ran a music store. “I am clumsy, weak and lanky. Sometimes I'll walk straight into walls. I have my legs and arms filled with scars and I always burn the bacon in the mornings. I've been told that my hair doesn't lie flat in some places. I'm quite simple. But I am smart, I think. And Achilles is my lifeblood. Being with him feels safe. Like getting home after a long day and finally crawling in bed with your favorite book. It's like reading your favorite line, familiar and, its familiar and secure and its the only place I can be completely myself. I don't have many friends but with him I feel assured and trusted. And I am so humbled that he trusts me” he rambles “I know he does, and I know he never doubts me like I doubt me. He believes in me” He stays silent, and after my mothers shocked features fade into defeat, he speaks again. “That's the only thing I know I can always be certain of” he says, mulling it over.

“What is?” She asks. He hesitates, and when she commands him “Speak then”

“That I love him. That I always will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this. I might add a 4th chapter with Briseis and Patroclus parents reactions to the mating. Maybe one more of them living together. I dont know I want to leave this work so that if I want I can come back to it anytime and keep adding to it once inspiration comes. As always point shit out to me, it doesnt bother me and I need that criticism to grow.


	4. Baby

My parents had been hesitant about it, especially my mother. But in the end, it was the best choice to let us stay together. Either at his house or my dads. My parents talked to his when they got back from their little trip.

“You left him, an omega on his first heat alone. You didn’t even consider coming back?” I yelled at the first sight of his disgrace of a father. His mother just stared at me, eyes wide before silently saying

“I provided birth control”

“And you think that’s good enough? He could have been raped. Alphas and betas could smell him from like a mile away. Fuck knows what could have happened!” 

“Well now we definitely know, he ended up being somebody’s bitch” said his dad, snarking at me and baring his teeth.

I take this opportunity to sink my fist into his cheek, the alpha clutches his face furiously before taking a quick step forward.

My dad tugs me out of the way before he can reach me, picking me up like one does a rabbit by the skin with his hands.

“Now, Menoetius, you know better than to insult an omega in front of his alpha” I tugged Patroclus closer, he still smelt like rain and I took comfort in knowing that he was mine.

“They mated” my mother informs them. Some alphas weren’t strong enough to smell bonds and mates. His father was one of those. His mom being a beta, had no idea either. Their faces begin to fall, and Patroclus mother’s cheeks become a beet red color. He looked a lot like her. His father sucked in a harsh breath, before muttering

“Son of a bitch”

“I'm gonna give you one more chance. I'm not gonna let anything else slide. Achilles here has been desperate to rip you to shreds since, I don't know, he met you?" My dad looked to me feigning doubt before I nod and he nods back to him, gesturing to me in a “you see” manner.

“A pubescent alpha? What is he going to do to me?”

“Look you little shit-” I say, tugging him from the collar of his shirt.

“Now that’s enough” my mother said. “They are mates. Mates live together and it's not something they can take back, especially if they both marked each other. It will be extremely painful for them both physically and mentally to spend much time apart, especially the nights. We can't really keep them from doing _anything_ now. Peleus is offering up his guest room for them to live in”

“He won't be living with anyone” he said and Patroclus whined beside me, opening up his mouth in protest. His father mutters “whore”.

“You know that as a lawyer, I have evidence of the neglect you gave your child. Leaving him, a minor, alone during a heat. And all the other stuff that I pretend not to notice like the weird black eyes that he had when he hadn’t learned to duck yet. I could take you to court for denying him to live with his Alpha, even though they are both underage. It is mental and physical abuse. They will give him to the system again, and I will adopt him. Do you really want this to damage your already tainted reputation Menoetius?”

The man stays silent and I can hear his mother sniffling beside him stiffly. “Patroclus, is that what you want?” she asks 

“Yes mom”

“You could still be allowed to see him. I just don't want _him_ near Patroclus” my mother says to her, something close to sympathy in her voice and I can hear Patroclus in my head, it's just questions coming through every side. _Why does she care if I see my mom? She hates me? Why is she doing this? She knew about my dad?_ One of the neat effects of both of us biting meant that we could hear each other’s thoughts if we wanted to, and sometimes involuntarily in moments like this. And communicate if we wanted to. To all his questions all I answer is _You are family now. She protects her family ruthlessly_ and he smiles weakly at me.

“You are an Alpha” Patroclus mom says to my father. When he goes into heat won’t that affect you?” My father shakes his head furiously, and rubs his eyes.

“No, I may be an Alpha but I’ve got self control. He is like a son to me”

“I have the pool house, which has a bedroom for guests. They can stay there instead if it pleases you” my mother informs. “You are welcome in my house at any time, I know that you will miss him”

“Okay. Aren’t you an alpha too?” She says softly.

“Yes. I’m not interested in men” my mother says in her monotone voice, and Patroclus mother flushes, averting her eyes. There was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“You know what, take him. I don't care” Menoetius says in defeat, grabbing the crystal bottle of whiskey by the door. Me and pat had raided it so many times I could taste it as he swallowed it.

“I’ll have the papers on your desk in 24 hours, we want no kind of problems…” my mother keeps talking, but I whisper this and he nods.

“Lets go get your things”

 

We walk up to his room, the window is still open and his bed is a mess from us. The smell of pheromones still raw and color bloomed in his cheeks.

I grab a suitcase from his closet, beginning to pack all his clothes from the drawers. He sits in silence while I do it, and grabs a duffel to throw his books inside. I take the stuff to my car, drop it in the back seat and return with the empty suitcase. I pack the clothes that were still in his closet and it takes me two more trips to get all his stuff into my car. He has his computer and all his essentials beside him on the bed.

“I think that’s all of it”

“Yeah” he says quietly. He stares into the curtains in his room, barely breathing evenly. “It’s amazing how much of our lives and time we spend in one place and then in a few hours all trace of you can be gone. Like you weren’t even here or real. I know I shouldn’t really care for this place but, it feels surreal that I'm leaving”

“Patroclus, How do you expect to live here almost all your life and then leave without feeling anything. It's a lot to take in. Its okay to be confused and scared” he nods, blinking rapidly. I guide his head to my lap, running my fingers through his hair. My fingers find their way to the spot behind his ear, and I trace it with my thumb. He kneads my thigh with his head, leaning into me and I pull him up for a kiss.

“Will that ever stop?” He says languidly, with a shy smile in his face. 

“What?” I ask.

“This feeling in my chest like I’m about to burst. When you see me. When you touch me”

“I don’t know. Do you want it to?” I question, and he shakes his head.

“No, not really” he looks away and I grab his chin, making him look at me. 

“Baby” I start and he rolls his eyes, shoving me hard and I fall of the bed. “I hope that never stops. What I was going to say, _baby_ , Is that we’ll be okay. We have a great friendship and now its better cause we can do this whenever we want to. And I know I always wanted you in my life. What’s better than this, guys being dudes?” He starts to laugh really hard and holds onto my shirt while hyperventilating with laughter. When he stops laughing, he traces his hand under my shirt and lifts, placing a kiss to my now revealed stomach. 

“Alright. We will then” he says, looking up from my lap to my face.

“Why does _baby_ make you so heated? 

“I don’t know, I always found it cringey when couples did it. Like I hated it. But now, it makes me warm inside. It's just you I guess. If it was anyone else I’d be furious” he chuckles. His eyes go from mine to my mouth, and he carefully places his fingers to the small of my neck and pulls me down for a quick peck. I indulge and a nock on his door pulls us apart.

“Come in” he says, sitting up beside me and running his hands through his hair messily.

It was my mother, and her eyes shifted once she saw us. Into something calm, like when she looked at me. Now Patroclus was in her circle too. I loved her.

“Lets go, you dad is waiting in his car for us to leave safely”

“Patroclus” she says and he directs his eyes to her. “ Are you okay coming to live with me? I know that you fear me, but you need not now. We’re on the same team”

I wrap an arm around his waist and he clear his throat. “I know that you disliked me but I never knew why. Why is it that you had such disdain for me?”

“I dislike anything that keeps my son from his future, or that holds him back. But now you are his future. I thought that you were a distraction. A hyper fixation, but I was mistaken and I am sorry. I want you to feel welcome in my home, since its our home now” 

“Can I hug you?”

“No” she says and a smile tugs at the corner of her lip, and I whisper in his ear “Go”

He hugs her tightly, and lifts her up barely and inch. She huffs in surprise and hugs him back, somewhat awkwardly but there is still fondness in the gesture.

“Thank you. For letting my mother come and visit. And not my father"

“Yes, she may come and go as she pleases. It will do her good to get out of the house and away from him, to think more clearly” he hums, taking a step back and dropping his shoulders. 

“Lets go” I say, and my mother leads the way, my hand on Patroclus back as I follow behind her.


	5. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about their relationship, boundaries with tethis and settle into their new space.

When we pull up to my moms house, she was already waiting for us by the garden side door. The guest house was that way. She stops and scratches her eyebrows warily.

“I know that you’re mates and that there's things that they don't like other alphas doing around their omegas. I have heard horror stories of things happening and I just want to know the lines that you have Achilles. I respect you, your mate and your space ”

“I don't want you to touch him, when he's in heat obviously and when you are upset or he is. Other than that were fine mom” I say and put my hair up, to a somewhat bun.

“What about you Patroclus, what are your limits for Achilles?”

“I don't really have any, you’re his mother”

“ _You’re his mate, Patroclus_ ”

“Well then, I don’t want you to pressure him into anything. He does what he wants and that's it. No meddling is what I mean”

“Okay. That sounds fair. Now that that's done, I wanted to tell you that the guest house is completely your space, and that I won’t be going in there unless invited. A beta maid will swing by weekly to clean but other than that, it's all yours. Here's the keys” she says, chucking them at Achilles. “And Patroclus, whenever you need anything, you tell Achilles and we’ll make sure that you have it” she finished and turned away from us, going into the main house.

“We should go get your stuff from the car” I say, pulling him closer to me.

“Yeah, lets go” We start to take things inside and the smell of his pheromones gets stronger, his sweat making it hard for me to breathe.

“Are you feeling ill?” I ask and he nods, furiously rubbing his temples.

“I’ll finish this off, go in and get some rest. I'll be there in a few”

I take 2 and a half trips to the house and drop his stuff on the leather couch, and I plan on helping him setting it up in the closet tomorrow. The house was a sleek white and black, marble floors and black wood. It had lots of windows that gave the view to the silky blue pool water and I shut them, because I didn’t want the sun to be really harsh in the morning.

I grab a water bottle from the fridge and take some aspirin for Patroclus. I get to the bed and he has tears in his eyes, laying sideways and staring at the wall. He doesn’t know im there. I take off my clothes and climb into bed under the covers, placing a soft kiss in his neck. He turns to kiss me, slowly and grabs my face.

“What's wrong? Are you regretting the choice we made?” I pop the pill bottle open and he opens his mouth obediently, taking small sips of water before he answers me with a breezy smile on his face.

“No, god no” he says, and my nose smells him again, stronger than ever. “ It just hurts, I have cramps right now” he says, hiding his face in the white pillow and mumbling something.

“What was that?” I ask, because I couldn’t understand what he meant.

“I said that I need you right now”

“Oh, _yes. Okay_ ” I say and he turns towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

“You have the softest skin, especially here” I tell him, sliding my thigh between his legs. He groans, clenching around it tightly.

“You are such a tease Achilles”

“Maybe so. But you like it, don't you philtatos?”

“Unnm, _yes_ ” he says, bucking his hips so it would create more friction where he needed it. I grope his ass, sliding 2 fingers inside and he gasps, saying my name softly into my skin.

He comes like that, as I kiss him softly and he pulls my hair out of the bun, curling his fingers around it languidly. He tugged hard now, not unsure of his position now that he knew his way around me. He would leave small noises into my ear, kissing the skin behind it there and mumbling I love you’s into my skin.

“Can you believe that we’re mates now? Living together?” I ask him, and he shakes his head no.

“I feel like this is a cruel joke. Like I'm gonna wake up from a comatose state because my parents left me during my first heat and all of this wasn’t real. That you really aren’t mine”

“What can I do to make you feel like this is real?”

“Give me a kiss” I do, softly pressing our lips together and I grab both of his cheeks in my hands. I kiss his cheek and temple, pulling him into a hug.

“I know that it’s unbelievable, but I think that we’ve been running around this, around _us_ for a really long time”

“You are right. You have been my choice since a really long time. I just thought I would be one of those betas that doesn’t really get a family of their own, and that I would follow you anywhere. Just, to be around you my whole life and try to keep you close to me, that was my goal. But this, doing _this_ with you is just unbelievable. I already had the idea of never knowing you this way drilled into my head, I had convinced myself that it would never be real and now that it is its disorienting” he admits, lying on his side and I trace my fingers down his navel, exploring the territory that now belongs to me

“Don’t worry, we’ll find our way soon. And yes I am yours. But it's just as important for you to realize that you're mine now too, and that I want you just as much as you want me”  He nods, tangling our legs together and snuggling with me under the covers.

“I just want to say one thing. You're doing the laundry and I'm going to make the food” he states, shutting his eyes and smiling to himself.

“No, but I want to-”

“No Achilles, you're not burning the house down. You can barely make toast. Its for our safety, and not only us but the community”

“You’re such a little shit Patroclus”

“Maybe so” he says groggily, starting to doze off and I watch him as sleep takes over. I follow not far behind.

—

During the night, I am woken up by a warm mouth on me. Patroclus is suckling the tip of my cock, eyes sleepily shut and he opens them once I begin to move. I cradle his face in my hands, pushing his curls out of the way. His head rests on my thigh, and when I come, it drips from his mouth to my own tigh. He cleans up the mess with his tongue, taking responsibility and I sit there in awe of what just happened.

“Come here” I whisper, grabbing him by the neck. He gasps lightly as my fingers drum the base of his collarbone.

“Uhm” he says, when my grip tightens and his hand goes to his cock. He had come all over himself, but was already hard again. The heat would take a few days to wear off even on suppressants, imagine off them.

“Do you need me?” I ask him, and he nods. His eyes soften at the question, like he couldn’t believe that I was asking him such a thing. Like it was as sure as the sun would rise.

“I always need you Achilles” he says, gesturing for me to come closer to whisper in my ear. “I love you, very much. I hope you’re aware of that”

“And I love you. I hope you never forget that. And if you ever do, just tell me so I can remind you” he blushes at this, sweetly locking our lips together.

“Can I ask something, and you need to promise you will do it” he says after we pull away, sliding me inside of him. It takes all I have not to grunt and ram my hips inside harder, but he stayed still and so did I. “If you ever regret it, what we did..”

“You mean mating?” I interrupt, kissing his neck and I grab on to his bare hip.

 _“Yes”_ he continues breathless, his face dropping backwards and his mouth still open in a silent moan. “If you ever regret it, you have to tell me. This is like getting married. Or even more than that, because we both marked each other. And if you ever want to end it, you need to tell me. Even if there is a way to end _this._ I don't think I can, I love you too much, and it would be my downfall. But if this ever jeopardizes anything, and you want it to end we shall. I only say this because you know how people think of mates splitting up, but I just want you to know that I am here as long as you’ll have me”

“Don't say that. I know that it's just your anxiety talking, but it makes it sound like you are waiting for this to end when it barely just begun. Sure, who the fuck knows? Anything could happen. But I do think it’s unlikely. I will tell you if I ever want to I promise. But I also promise I'm never gonna want to baby. You say you’re here “as long as I will have you” like you are something I can just discard without it hurting me”

“Hnmm” he keens, covering his mouth with his hand. I move it away, pinning it above his head. His eyes go wide, pupils blown and purple streaks opalescent in the darkness of the room. “I’m sorry, for doubting. I just can't help it” he says, his mouth open and wet in a way that was almost pornographic.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” I say into his mouth, his hair brushing against my forehead. His chest pressed against mine, both flush with the same pink dew. I come, breathing him in and tracing my fingers through his ribs. He comes between us in my stomach not long afterwards, eyes screwed shut with his lashes prettily sitting against the dark skin under his eyes. He always had them, he was a die hard bookworm and his nights were usually spent with his nose stuck in a book so he always (mostly) looked tired. Patroclus was soft and sleepy and had those dark eyes. I had always venerated him for it, he was so smart. I could talk to him about anything, ask him anything and he would know. He had a want, a _need_ to understand everything around him. How fish breathed, classical literature, mythology of all kinds, everything. It was just fascinating to watch the way his mouth moved, teeth bared in complete excitement when he spoke, hands all over the place because he used them to talk as well. He would obsess over old legends, read academia books and always seemed to find new ways to surprise me. It was a blessing and also a curse. The more he knew, the more he stressed about everything. I had searched it online once, and I learned that extremely smart people sometimes have anxiety. It made sense. He was always worrying, thinking and mulling things over, then over again and over again. He was always tired, a restless soul my Patroclus but now his eyes were darker and I realized just how exhausting it must be for him to be in heat, and all we have been through in a really brief period of time.

“What do you need me to do to make your doubt go away?” I ask, after a long time, after the lights were low. He had his head on my shoulder while I played with his curls.

“I don't think you can Achilles. All you can do is love me” he whispers to me in the dark, voice small and cracked.

“Well that's easy then” I say, and then he suddenly cries. I know because the cold tears hit my shoulder and slide down my chest, he tries to hold them in but all I can hear is his sniffling. He ends up laughing, once I pull him into me and plant a sloppy kiss to his cheek. I throw some tongue in there, only causing him to laugh harder and try to shove me away. I can taste the saltiness of his tears in my tongue.

“Achilles, stop it” he says, laughing and shoving his hand in my face but to no use. “Its gross I have snot all over my face”

“I don't care, I love you and all your bodily fluids”

“Fucking hell Achilles, shut up that is seriously disgusting” he says, his voice surprised and high pitched, like when he was embarrassed.

“I only say the truth, you know this. I don’t lie _baby_ ” I tell him, trying to make my voice as sugary as possible.

“You’re such a fuckboy, I will throw you off this goddamn bed” and there he was, my witty and ridiculously smart best friend and now, _mate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and wanted to say that I dont have an end to this its fucking infinite because yes


	6. Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These dorks love each other

In a few days the heat was over, and about a few weeks after and Patroclus was driving me over the edge.

“You know, I don’t understand why you insist on wearing clothes. I have already seen all of you, so why bother?” I say while he is in the kitchen, wearing a green sweater and some flannel pajama pants that I wanted to rip off. He smelled so sweet, sweet like honey.

“Maybe because cooking naked while hot oil is sputtering isn't the best idea. You see, this is why I don’t let you cook” he tells me, glancing at me cunningly, like he wanted to get ruined in our bed. He probably did. Sometimes he got into this mood. When we weren’t mates I would just let him be, go home and see him the next day acting normal but now it was my job to take care of him. He would get very flirty, now I know that was his inner omega coming out. Now we could fuck for hours. He wanted me inside him, but wanted to take it painfully slow. He wasn't in heat, it was like he wanted to drive us both insane with pleasure. An infinitesimal twitch of his hips, long kisses and this haze around us that he caused, like a cloud of a sweetly hypnotic aphrodisiac. He wanted it to last forever, and it was agonizingly hot. I didn't know what caused it yet, having only experienced it during his heat only once, and once out of it. But now it was different. He was a powerful Omega I learned, and he had me curled around his pretty fingers.

“Hey Pat…” I say, internally groaning at the way he turned to me, brows furrowed in a silent question and his pretty lips agape. “You’re doing it again” I say, gesturing to the scent gland on his neck.

“Oh” was all he said, dropping his eyes to my crotch. “I’m sorry” he says, scratching the back of his head when he saw how hard I was. “I don’t really know much about my subgender. I don't know how to control it. How do you deal with yours?”

“Well, my parents have been teaching me about dealing with it since I was very small, because I presented very early. It took a lot of training and patience not to rip apart anybody that looked at you wrong at school. But I learned to breathe and not let the wolf get the best of me. It is different for you, since you’re an Omega. Not just any omega but a young and mated one. Fertile” I say, biting my lip at the thought of him, my omega with his legs spread to welcome me inside.

“So my heat is when I'm the most fertile, and I can still have normal urges outside of it. But since we’re mated my body is just asking for pups 90% of the time?” I nod and he sighs.

“And since we live together, I will unconsciously release pheromones when I'm in the mood and well, you know be a cocktease for you” I cough, loudly at his words because fuck I think my bluntness was rubbing of on him. Literally.

“In a way, yes. But no because me being here affects you too. It triggers you to, well, get in the mood. It's the both of us. Our bodies know more about what we want than we do sometimes…” I say, trailing off and meeting his gaze.

“And it gives us away when we hide it too” he finishes knowingly, muttering a soft fuck between clenched teeth.

“Okay, we need to talk Patroclus”

“Now?” He says, groaning and points at both our tents.

“Yes, I know it sucks but before we get carried away we need to because if not it will just become this huge thing that we ignore and its not good for us physically or for our bond” 

“Okay. But we’re gonna sit on the couch because its very uncomfortable to stand here leaking.

“Okay”

He is sitting in my lap in no time, his lithe arms wrapped around my neck and he waits for me to speak. But how can I when he's putting so much pressure there and he is so warm to the touch inches away from me. His soft features yet sharp jaw harmonize to destroy me and the splatter of freckles in his skin, a shade too dark to be olive has a hazy glow, like he bathed in oils.

“Well, aren't you gonna talk?” 

“Yes, give me a second” I say, running my thumb against his cheekbone. He moves his face into the touch and smiles, urging me on. “You have to tell me when you need me. Its best for the both of us, holding it in and trying to suppress it outside heat is just hurting you. Once your heat was over, you barely touched me. It's like you weren’t interested and days later you do this” and I say and gesture around us to the smell. “And when you did that and I finally fucked you, you were a desperate lewd mess. You were melting when I touched you and so touch starved you were leaking precum just from me kissing you. And as much as I enjoy you like that, trust me, I know its not good for our bond. And that's not only for sex, when you suppress the need of just plain affection, it can fuck you up emotionally. I don't really need to be given affection, I give it and that's just my nature, not because I am an alpha but that's how I am. But you want it, you're just a very touchy person by nature and your omega side emphasizes that. This doesn’t make you weaker, you just need more physical affection by nature. I know you're not used to getting it, but now you can get it, from me. You need to ask for cuddles, initiate kisses more and not suppress it. It will drive you insane if you don't Patroclus, and drag me along with you to blue balls hell”

“Achilles, It’s just that all of this happened so fast that I can't believe it. I went from fantasizing of you to having you and just to be able to touch you feels too much for me. And I like it when you touch me, a lot but you said so yourself, im not used to receiving affection. And to have you kiss me, all over makes my skin crawl in an unfamiliar way. My mother barely touched me, and well when my dad did it wasnt to give me hugs” he says, resting his head on my shoulder.

I slip my hand under his shirt, just placing it on top of his warm belly and his breaths become uneven. I let my hands roam up, to his chest and he clutches it through the fabric of his sweater to have something to ground him and he whines softly when I trace my fingers there.

“Hey, I’m here. Look, you can touch me too” I inform, taking off my shirt and sitting there in boxers. “Anywhere you like, so you can become more comfortable with touching. Is it okay if I take it slow and only touch your chest for now?” I ask and he nods, locking eyes with me while his hands feel the muscles in my back.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes” he says breathlessly.

“Can I take off your shirt?”

 “Yes, but will you keep me warm? Its really cold here”

“ I will”

It starts out slow, I feel the dampness in his ass in the skin of my thighs, his slick slowly leaking out. He grips my back and digs his fingers into the dimples there, his touch a bit unsure.

“I always liked this” he says, a small smile appearing in his lips.

“Really? How so?” I ask because of the compliments I’ve received, nobody has ever talked about the dimples on my back.

 “I don't know, I just always looked at them. I just like your body, overall” he says frankly.

 “I always liked your eyes. They are so pretty and defined, your lashes are so long it’s ridiculous”

“What!? I've got massive under eye circles. They make me look like the living dead” he says shrugging softly.

“They don't, you're my little owl”

“You're on thin fucking ice, Pelides”

“You can't threaten me while sitting in my lap, baby”

“I just did though” he says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. It happened much faster than I could process, and caught me so off guard that I felt my face redden in a slow motion like manner. He starts to giggle, and kisses me, using my gaping mouth to his advantage and placing his cold hands on both sides of my shoulders to hold me in place in the couch. Fuck.

“You’re freezing” I say quietly. 

“Then you’re not doing a good job of keeping me warm”

I lay him down on the couch, kissing and sucking every bit of skin on his chest. He was solid hard now, but I keep my mercilessly slow pace. I nibble on his skin and I indulge in tracing my tongue around his slightly toned abdomen. I peck his belly button and he laughs sweetly, hiding his face in the couch cushions. 

“Dork” he mutters, and I do it again until he is laughing even more. I press my face to his belly and blow, earning me more sweet laughter until its all I can hear in the room. He grabs me, trying to pull me up for a kiss to distract me and I feign to follow his mouth until I dive again and give him a raspberry in the neck.

“Stop it you walnut” he laughs, and I stop. His face is tinted red from laughing and his pretty teeth are in full display. I smile and press my thumb to the corner of his lips. His smile widens a little until it subsides and I watch his expression change. He moves his face, biting and nibbling on my thumb. I feel his sharp canine tooth against the pad of my finger and then he nibbles and sucks on it tentatively. I grip his mouth with my hand, and he takes it as an opportunity to slip another finger in.

“Playing with fire are we?”

“Maybe I like getting burned” he says around my fingers.

“Oh you’ll love it” I say grinding down into him, and he whimpers breathlessly, his own hand disappearing into his pants.

“Why don't you take those off?”

He nods, wiggling a little and tugging them down and off his legs with my help. His cock was stiff and red, shiny at the top and the slit between his cheeks was warm as I tug his legs up to wrap them around my neck and sink my tongue in. He writhes, cursing into the air and finally letting himself go. He tightened around me and pressed me harder into him, his back lifting off the cushions. He uses his arms to rock backwards into my face and my grip on his hips has the skin there becoming reddish. I loved to eat him out and the soft gasping noises that he made when I did. Nothing was better than tasting his sweetness in my mouth. 

“Achilles” he croaks out, pulling my hair hard.

“You want me to fuck you?” He nods, like he can't form the words to say yes and I grab him, trying to scoop him up. 

“Where are we going?” He protests, his hand on my adams apple flickering my scent gland.

“Our room, I’m not gonna do you on the couch. The bed is comfier for you”

“Better, you can go harder on the bed” he murmurs and I feel my legs get weak at his words. He was so endearing without even knowing so. I put him on the bed and he kneels, arching his back and opening himself up for me. He was dripping, the slick coated his fingers when he pushed one inside. It dribbled on his creamy thighs and legs and I wondered what I ever did to deserve this.

“You said you wanted me to pay more attention to my omega. My omega wants you to ruin me. It wants you so badly that I ache. I want the most feral parts of you. I want you to grab me by the neck and pound into me as hard as you can, so I can feel it tomorrow and the day after. Do me so hard I’ll still be loose to take you in the morning”

“I wish you could see yourself” I say through clenched teeth, turning him over with all I have and grabing his jaw, aligning my cock with his slit and beginning to thrust into him with reckless abandon. My hands move to his neck and I apply a bit of pressure there with my fingers. His cock is tall between his legs and the tip begins to leak, the mess going between his legs where I was. He was drooling a little from having his mouth open and his staccato moans where the only thing that I could hear. I gloss my tongue all over him, marking my territory and bite, nibbling on his skin and sucking because everyone needed to know that he was mine and only mine, my mate. 

“I can smell you so much right now, _fuck_ ”

 “I love you” I say into his skin. Then again _I love you_ and again with every open mouthed kiss. I come inside of him then, with a harsh gasp and he keeps going, ramming his hips backwards and taking every possible inch.

“Achilles, please, _harder_ ” he begs and I use his shoulders as leverage to pound into his sweet spot until he is a babbling incoherent mess beneath me. I wasn't sure if he was moaning my name and was cut off by my thrusts. _Ah, mmmph, Ah._

He squeezes my arms as he comes harder than I’ve ever seen him come. His eyes were screwed shut and his plump cheeks were sheen with a glow of sweat and tears I now realize. His pink lips were glossy with saliva and he had cum all over his stomach and ass, _and he loved it_. I slide out of him with my own cock dripping with a mixture of cum and him, but neither of us care when we lay spent in our bed. God I would hate to be our housekeeping lady Tara. She probably hated us.

 “Fuck Patroclus” I say and he can only nod weakly in response. After we both lay there in silence, he speaks up. I shouldn’t say speaks up because he barely whispers “Can you hold me now?” 

“Of course” I say, the fondness in my voice apparent even to me.

I wrap my arms around him, settling my face in his neck and blowing again, causing weak laughter to erupt from his mouth.

 “Not even your moans are better than your laugh, philtatos did you know that?”

“Liar” he says, flicking me in the forehead softly.

“What did you say? What did you just- _blurrrpppppp_ ”

“Haha oww stop it I'm too weak to laugh so hard right now, that really tickles baby” 

“Baby?” I say and he opens his eyes just to roll them at me.

“Yes, don't push it or I'll never say it again”

“That sounds like an empty- _blurrpppp”_ I begin, but finish with another raspberry. He laughs and shoves me, but I wont budge.

“Say I am your baby or I wont stop”

“Im gonna kill myself” he moans, and laughs again when I blow his soft skin in his neck again."Okay okay. Alright. You’re my baby” he says shyly.

“Who? I couldn’t hear you”

“You” he says louder.

“What?!!!”

“I said you! Achilles Pelides is my baby”

 "That's more like it" I say, assuming our sleeping position. He giggles, tired and bubbly and leans his head into my neck. I put my face in his hair, kissing the top of his head and breathing in his smell. Patroclus kisses on my skin softly and I start to drift off, my arms wrapped around his torso and the sound of his breathing seeping into my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two questions: 
> 
> Can y'all tell i didnt proof read this and can you see my own kinks projecting onto poor Patroclus? 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and just wanted to remid u that I take promts in my tumblr apathes-patrochilles and I take prompts for this fic specifically in the comments. If you’ve got something you wanna see in here comment below. Hope you enjoyed this and pls point out shit to me- Nica


	7. I missed you / Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and his mom have a talk. Its time to go back to school for them. Besties Patroclus and Briseis reunited

My mother had called me, saying that she needed to speak to me urgently. I left Patroclus in our room, finding my way into a house that didn’t feel mine anymore. My home had brown curls, freckles and laughter like guitar strums. I found her in the office, already waiting for me patiently but the way her legs were crossed and the red sole of her heels tapping against the floor proved to me she was worried.

“Achilles”

“Mom?” I say confused because she never, ever used that tone with me. 

“How is he?” She asks me, putting her hair behind her ear and leaning forward.

“He is good, we’re working on it. On us. He is not used to people caring and now we do and he doesn’t know how to cope with it. He held back so much, it was like an airtight room in there. I could smell him everywhere yet he wouldn’t tell me he needed me. I don't know what I can do”

“Just, take good care of your omega. Anything he needs Achilles, _anything_ ” After a long pause, she continued “Here are the papers for the emancipation. I would legally adopt him, but that would not be ideal because of your relationship. He only has to sign them, both his parents have already and since I had proof of neglect, they did not refute the request. I said that he was going to be working in my law firm as an assistant and that would help pay his rent and food. The court knows that you two are mated now” 

“Okay, I’ll tell him that”

“I've missed you” she says, taking a big gulp.

“I've missed you too mom” I say wrapping my arms around her. Even though she was mostly cold, she had her own ways of loving me. She always had food ready, always wanted me to be my best and tried to guide me towards what she thought that was. She was cold, but when she melted she could become so warm. When she is with Lin, she was warm. Her scent changed, from cedar to something like cashmere trees and when she was with me she smelled like the sea. Salty and airy. I hated it when she was mad. She smelled like black coffee. It took a long time to go away.

“Achilles, you smell like a brothel” she says scrunching up her nose in disgust. “That reminds me. Have you talked about him being an omega?” She asks and I nod, but she shakes her head.

“Not only his status but what he can do now. He can carry your children” my guts twisted and I coughed very loudly.

“No”

“Well sometimes during heat, he will want you to breed. Without birth control. And trust me with the bond you two have and your youth, there's a high chance of conceiving. Do not, ever Achilles do that if you have not agreed to do it outside of his heat. It wouldn’t be consensual, because his judgement is clouded by lust during it. It would be what his omega wants, not necessarily what Patroclus wants. So keep that in mind and talk about it”

 “Yeah” Is all I am able to say. Because the idea of having a kid never crossed my mind. With anyone, I started to think if he wanted to use his reproductive organs because not every omega did. Would Patroclus want to have pups?

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Christ Achilles sit down” after she gets me a glass of water, she sits and speaks again, “I know you’re young, but you have to talk about these things now. You’re his alpha and soon people are gonna be a part of your pack. You can't ignore problems anymore. His heats will only get stronger as you two bond more”

"Stronger than the first one? How could that be?” If they got stronger we were going to go insane in a few months.

“Its his nature Achilles, don't question it. He will eventually ask for it. I don’t want you two to be in that situation where it feels like you didn't have time to think about it, that it was a in the heat of the moment decision. And if you are going to do it please, talk to me first for fucks sake. No more surprises, the mating thing wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened but warn me first. Talk to me more. Don’t you see that I live for you?”

“Thank you mom. I love you”

“I love you too” she says ruffling my hair. “You need a haircut” It wasnt even that long, just shoulder length and I liked it long. Patroclus loved it.

“Patroclus would have a fit”

———

 

It was time for us to go back to school, and I was excited to show Patroclus off. We woke up earlier that day, ate some cereal and got dressed. He wore khakis, a white t shirt and my black corduroy jacket. It was slowly getting colder outside and he thrived in this weather, even if he was unaware of it. He got his plump cheeks scarlet red from the cold, and his pointy nose would also get red. I usually called him Rudolph, and would hum the theme song around him to pester him. He was putting on black converse and I remembered something. 6th grade and a bloody nose.

“Hey, don't wear those in the cold. If it rains or snows and it freezes you're gonna slip. Trust me I know” he throws his head back, laughing and covering his mouth. I didn't know why he did that.

 “Don't worry, these have grip” he says, casually tying them and ruffling his hair.

“Why do you do that? You always cover your mouth when you laugh”

 “I don't really like my teeth” he says, looking up from tying his shoes and frowning a bit.

“Are you serious?” I say walking over to him and kneeling down to his level. He nods his head, eyes meeting mine.

“Well you're foolish then” I say grabbing his jaw and pressing a peck to his lips. I'm gonna pull away and he grabs me by the front of my shirt, fist clenched around the fabric and slides his tongue into mine. He smelled heavenly and his hand makes its way into my hair and the other to my neck. He sighs softly between us when he pulls away.

“Better now?”

 “Much better” he says getting up and offering me his hand. I take it and we make our way to school.

———

When we walked in, most people turned their heads. They could smell us, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there. The widened eyes and runny mouths already gossiping made him anxious beside me, so I hung my arm over his shoulder. He looked at me and leaned into me, unsure and I kiss his forehead before I drop him off at his class. 

Briseis was waiting for him, and her mouth hung wide open when she saw us. She got up and scrambled over to us, bumping into a chair in the process. She raised her hand to his cheek and help it centimeters above it, not wanting to be disrespectful to us because she was an alpha.

“Its okay, you can touch him” I say and press her hand to his cheek. Sometime I thought that she loved him as much as I did. He hugs her, lifting her off the ground and we laugh at her yelping.

“I missed you”

“Well don't, I am here now” he tells her and they smile, sighing together in relief.

“So, you two really are mated?” She asks, eyes going back and forth between the both of us.

“Yes” we say in unison and she nods in understanding, her eyes kind of gone while she processed it.

“What about your parents? Living together? All of that oh my god, oh my god” I could smell the anxiety rub off on my Patroclus and I tried to calm them both down. They were such stressballs I almost laughed, but I didnt. 

“Hey, it's already taken care of. Calm down guys”

“What did your mom say Achilles?”

“She is being surprisingly reasonable. She knows how I feel about Patroclus”

“Well, it was about time. His pining was driving me crazy” she says, shit eating grin plastered on her mouth and Patroclus blushes, signaling her to shut up.

I chuckle and give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug to briseis before leaving and telling her.

“Watch over him for me, I'll see you at lunch” She nods in understanding, and slowly she became a part of us and her alpha started to submit to mine. _Pack_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fluffly but the nsfw is coming on the next chapter.
> 
> Btw lets get something straight, Tethis isnt :)


	8. Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek anymore I'm making this up as I go. Enjoy! ( the choking was requested by @waughisme , hope this meets your expectations

“Wait so Dean told you you couldn't hang out with Hayley? Who the fuck does he think he is Brie?” Patroclus says, jaw clenched in either anger or frustration, probably both as he fidgets with the strings of his hoodie. He was laying down in Briseis pale pink fuzzy rug. She laid there too, arms folded and the back of her head in the crook of his neck. They were ranting, as they both did sometimes. I always admired the way she took on her alpha role. She would still show all of her vulnerabilities and emotions. It made her one of the most powerful alphas I had ever met. When she first came into our lives, I was so jealous I could barely keep myself in check. God, wolf puberty was a bitch. Another alpha around him, even though he technically wasn't mine I always claimed him even If I kept it to myself. I didn't care what he turned out to be. Alpha, Beta or Omega he was _mine_ . My mom had told me since I was a child that there would come a day where I would find a person, a person that I would love regardless of their gender, ranking or background. I would know who it was because thinking about life without them wouldn't make sense. Nothing would make sense without them. That would be my _Philtatos_. Mother was greek, and well you all know how greeks are with their traditions. My philtatos would make it easier to breathe, to live, to exist. I knew from only a few moments with him that he was it. It was never really an option, it had always been Patroclus. The way he took delicate steps always he was light on his feet around me, careful and always hyper aware of everything and and how his darting eyes gave everything away. They did to me, maybe because he loved me too. I just took a long ass time to realize that.

“I dont get him, he's such an ass” she says, ripping out some of the fluff from the carpet. “ I broke up with him” she says, sighing and Patroclus springs up in surprise.

“You what?” he asks, with an almost comical hispanic telenovela gasp and I swallow the laugh that threatens to erupt in my throat. 

“Yeah, I did” 

“Good for you Briseis” I tell her and she smiles at me wearily.

“When?” Patroclus asks, running his hands through his hair.

“About a week ago, you were busy doing something” she says, avoiding eye contact with either of us. About a week ago he was busy doingme.

“You didn’t even text me” he says, his tone clearly hurt.

“Its okay Pat, I’m alright. It was good that I did. I think I may have feelings for Hayley. I’m glad I ended it before I disrespected him and ended up hurting him more”

“You should ask her out” He says, and they both go into freak out mode again. Coming up with ways to not make it obvious that she was trying to get with her but not being too confusing and all that bullshit. They riled each other up way to much. I would laugh if the smell of their stress combined didn’t make me dizzy.

“Hey Briseis, how about if I just invite her to come along to the mall or something, me and Pat will ditch you two and then boom, you'll be making out in no time” Patroclus looks at me, surprised and Briseis just giggles furiously.

“How can you just say things like that? Have some tact Achilles” he says and I shrug because I never had it like, ever.

“Is that not what you want Brie?”

“It is, it really is” she admits, proudly raising her chin with a smug smile.

“Then let's do it”

\----------

“You know I really appreciate you being there for Brie”

“Yeah, It's nothing. You love her and I love you, therefore I care for her too” He nods sweetly, pressing his cold lips to my neck. His hands slide around my waist and back, bringing me closer until we were pressed up together.  
  
“I think I want her to be pack, Patroclus”

“Now? Isn't it a bit early? We just started _this_ and …” he says gesturing between us and beginning to blabber but I shut him up with a kiss and a hand on his ribs. 

“Not now, but later. I want her to be pack. I feel her energy and the bond you two have, you two belong together and I want you to have that” I was his mate but she was a sort of soulmate to Patroclus, like his sister. They quarreled and always found their way back to each other.

“I would like that. A lot” he admits, a small smile on his face as he turns over and shuts his eyes, like he was imagining it. He probably was. Always a daydreamer, Patroclus. 

My hands stroke their way up his sternum, rubbing his collarbone between my thumb and index finger. He sighs into the motion, pushing backwards into me. He had never done that while we spooned and I felt my breath hitching a little in surprise.

“Do you like that?” he asks, voice sirupy and a half smirk on his mouth when he looked over his shoulder to press our noses together and looked straight into my eyes. They flashed violet momentarily and I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

“Of course, how could I not? I really wish you could see yourself. Everywhere, not just in moments like this. Everywhere Patroclus, you look so ethereal” I say and he laughs heartily while I try to think of the words to tell him that even though he tried so hard to blend in, he never could in my eyes. Trying to describe the way I felt around him with his brown eyes with hints of butterscotch in them, olive skin and those curls, and  that blinding smile. But most of all his intelligence that made it all come together beautifully like pieces of a 10,000 piece puzzle. When he studied or was in deep thought you could see it in his face, the way all the gears grinded and everything fell into plaze in his mind. He was completely transparent to me, even though he tried so hard to hide from others. I saw right through.

“I don't think I understand” he says, pausing to think like he was cracking some code. My code, the one even I myself couldn't crack. 

“And I don't think that I can explain it to you” I admit. “But I could show you”

He nods at this and I can hear his heartbeat speed up, pounding like he was running. I leave one of my hands at the base of his neck, the pads of my fingers on his warm skin. He stopped breathing for a few seconds when I caressed his abdomen with the other.

“Like that, like when your heart stops. That’s how it feels, almost empyrean being with you” his pulse goes wild now, as I press a kiss to his earlobe. I knead my leg in between his and tighten my grip around his neck, earning me a small yet satisfying gasp from Patroclus. He starts to move backwards more and my hand grabs him through his clothes. I can feel him growing in my hand and I revel in the privilege of seeing him this way. 

“Empyrean? You're using your big boy words” he says, in the verge of laughter before he makes a connection and starts to scream _Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth”_ he scrambles out of bed and grabs his phone connecting it to his speaker. He jumps back on the bed, then drops down to his knees as the intro begins.

“You know, I really should know better by now” I say because he was an oldies kind of guy. He likes all kinds of music from all eras. Old school rap, KPop ( He loves that BLT band, he likes that one sugar guy and I'm definitely _not_ jealous) He would go from Frank Sinatra to Frank Ocean in a matter of minutes but he always surprised me with his 80’s musical obsession. “It was truly the golden era of music, Achilles. Tell me, who can feel sad while Take on Me is playing in the background?” he’d say with a little glimmer in his eyes.  

He grabs my hand and pulls me up to my knees from my laying down and gawking at him position and begins to sway violently to the song. The choreography was bad, but it didn't matter. We are happy. The crystalline sounds of the song made my hair stand on end as closed his eyes and swayed his head back and forth. He truly looked lovely. _We’ll make heaven a place on earth._

The song ends soon, fading out because songs from the 80’s never really ended, they just gradually got less loud and if they were on a loop they would start back on again. This time it wasn't on a loop and he climbs into my lap, grabbing my hand and placing it back on his neck. He tightens our grip around his neck and begins to caress my thighs with his thighs as he straddled me, if that makes any sense. It did to me because I was hard as cast iron in less than a minute.

“I want you to fuck me like this” he says, sounding so sure of himself I couldn't help but be proud.

“And what else?” I ask innocently, knowing well what it is he wanted as I tap my fingers around his neck. I could feel every breath he took on the palm of my hand and I never thought that something could be so erotic.

“I want you to put pressure here” he says, tightening our hands around his neck.

“What kind of pressure, Patroclus?”

“I want you to choke me, there I said it. Are you happy?” he says into my ear, hiding in my shoulder with his cheeks a little flushed at his own request

“I’m very happy” I say, reaching into his boxers spreading his ass open to slide a finger inside, all while he rolled his hips and his hands were flat on my chest for balance.

“I want you now” he protested. 

“Not yet baby” I tell him and he groans, annoyed as he furiously rocks backwards into my hand. The look of bliss on his face when I pressed harder on his neck was divine, the slight sheen of drool in the side of his mouth fell into mine as he kissed me desperately.

“I’m ready Achilles, _now "_  

“No. You aren't as ready now like when you are closer to your heat and I want to make sure its good for you”

“Don't you know it's always good for me?” he asks, breathing heavy and pupils hidden behind his eyelids. “You are always trying to make it good for me, when you really don't have to try. Sometimes you’ll just look at me for a while and I’ll be needing you so fast it amazes me... and you always take me to the bed but you don’t understand that anywhere would be good, just because it's you” I slide inside him then, causing his breath to hitch and his last word to be drawn out, his eyes screwed shut harsher than they were before.

“Im not fucking you yet, you’re gonna get used to it first”

 He agrees, seeking my mouth and sliding his tongue in deliberately. I could hear his thoughts now, for the first time like this. This was rare so it came slowly, and all he was thinking with every flick of his tongue was _mine mine mine._ I couldn’t deny something so true so I said _“Yours”._ He whined, maybe in surprise or maybe in pleasure and I guessed the latter was probably it because I accidentally bucked my hips up. His thighs were shaking, and his breathing was heavier than usual when I observed the way his stomach grew and shrunk with each breath. We kiss, for what seems decades and it still doesn't tire me. Just kissing. Maybe that's how being mates felt like. You never got tired of doing anything with them. He shifted a little, cheating his way out of our "waiting to get him adjusted" agreement and my hand tightens around his neck more, making his mouth open in a silent gasp.

“Ah ah ah” I say denying him cheekily and he groans in frustration, carding his hands through his hair and messing it up, the curls falling on his forehead. His hair had grown. I take the opportunity and grab the hair on the back of his head with my left hand and tug him harshly forward, my grip on his pretty neck with my right the same. “Are you sure that you're ready now? You're still pretty tight”  

“Achilles, I’m pretty fucking sure I am ready, just move dammit” he hisses, a pout in his mouth but I brush it away by putting my lips on his.

“Okay, alright you brat" I whisper jokingly and he smiles against my lips, tilting his head backwards and beginning to move around me.

“Fuck” Patroclus says, as I begin to pound upwards into him using his hair as leverage and kissing the skin around his neck where my hand was gripping him tightly. I press a kiss to his chin, causing him to smirk hazily at me and seek my mouth, where he knew he could do as he pleased. I was a sucker for his mouth.

“You're a little fiend aren't you?” I ask him and he nods, his eyes smouldering and taking me in. I loved him.

“Squeeze harder, please?” He asks, his voice hoarse and breathless. He kept going back and forth, tracing his fingers through my chest. I please him, squeezing just a little tighter and I could tell he was close by the way he tightened around me and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His cock was slowly leaking and it started to drip in my stomach with each movement. I squeezed harder, just looking at the way the cum dripped slowly  and then infinitesimally  faster as he came, whimpering softly as I abused his neck and pulled on his hair. Damn, who would have thought he was a kinky little shit. He collapses on top of me, pressing a soft kiss to my neck before whispering

“Thank you for that. I know it was an odd request”

“Hey, no” I say, lifting his head from where it was hiding in the crook of my neck. “You don’t need to be ashamed okay, You can ask me for anything. I mean that, if you ever wanna tie me up I am totally down for that” I say and laugh, so hard that he turns red. 

“Well, I’ll admit that it has crossed my mind” he says, smirking and licking his lips because he is a little shit that knew he had caught me off guard. I almost choke and now he’s laughing. Once his laughter dies down (sadly) he frowns, looking at how hard I still was.

“You didn’t…” He says, looking like a kicked puppy. “Did you not like it?”

“No, God no that’s not it trust me you are, so… ridiculously hot Patroclus, I was just too focused on making it good for you”

“Oh, then, let me be good to you now” Is all he says before laying down and pressing his head on my thigh and sliding me into his mouth, beginning to wet my cock. His mouth was warm and greedy as he planned my demise with his tongue. He was sloppy but I liked it so much I couldn't really speak or praise him, so I ran my hand through his hair and he leaned into it as he always did. He looked so soft and dreamlike that I couldn't help but regret every time that I didn't tell him how I felt all my life. All this time wasted. Well, it was not a waste because the time just make me want him more. Time, it would prove me wrong with him. When I thought it was platonic love, it proved me wrong when I kept noticing the unholy length of his eyelashes and how bad I wanted to touch them. When I thought it was a temporary puberty related hormonal thing, I noticed how soft those lips looked and how bad I wanted to press them against mine. When we had passed puberty and when it was over and I still noticed the curls at the nape of his neck and the way he flexed his back when he stretched after waking up and I knew I was totally gone. It isn't time wasted, it was time used to fall in love, even if I wasn't completely aware. I come in his mouth and he swallows, tracing his fingers through the inside of my thigh softly. His lips are glossy and he looks spent when he glances up at me. Patroclus looked heavenly and his right cheek was squished against my thigh and I didn't laugh because I have self control. He was so fucking cute. He smiled at me sweetly but tiredly and I ruffled his hair. I wanted this forever. A few minutes of silence pass with his eyes closed while he rested and I remember what my mother had said.

“Do you ever want any kids?” I ask (well, blurt out if I am being honest) and his eyes open faster than I can process.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my filth and hmu with errors and requests in the comments <3


	9. Pelides / Pups

 

“What are you asking?” He says, startled by the question.

“Would you ever want kids? With me?”

“Yes, if you wanted to. You’re my mate” he says, blinking and looking elsewhere. He didn’t look at my face and his skin was paler than I have ever seen it.

“No, not if I wanted to. That’s not what I’m  asking. I’m asking if _you_ wanted to. It’s your body, your choice. I wouldn’t be the one pregnant. I would be there, always, and we would be a family but I wouldn’t be pregnant. It would be you and I want to talk about that with you”

“Well, I don’t really know. I think if it were to happen I wouldn't give it up, because it's a part of you... a part of us that would be growing inside me and I love you. But I don’t think it is something I would seek out. I would have to stay at home and take care of it…”

“ I could stay home”

“Yeah, but one of us would always have to be with it and thinking about having a child makes me feel so strange and ancient. I don’t want kids. Maybe I will change my mind but I don't think I will” he says hurriedly and I move his hair out of the way so I can press my lips to his forehead, a gesture that always put him at ease.

“My mom said that omegas sometimes try to get pregnant with pups during heat, that they want a knot without birth control. I wanted to ask you in case that happened, what should I do. I didn’t want to do that to you without consent. So now I know if you ever ask me during your heat I have to deny that to you. I don’t know how you will react but I have to be ready”

“Does that really happen?”

“I guess we’ll find out. She also told me that they get stronger, as our bond does. So each heat will become more intense and last a bit more.”

“How can that be? I felt like dying, what will it feel like next?”

“Hey, relax, I’ll be here. You’ll have a dick to sit on so it won't hurt, it’s if you try to suppress it that it will hurt more” I tell him, brushing his hair away from his face. He wanted to laugh and I could tell.

“Dick to sit on? You are so weird sometimes” he bursts out. 

“So you don't sit on my dick?”

“Yeah, but you’re more than that. I can literally feel your love like physical warmth. It's so unreal. Sure your dick is nice but you are amazing”

“My dick is nice? Just nice?”

“I'm sorry, did I say nice? I meant glorious. Your dick is glorious! Never has anyone ever seen such a penis. Its huge. I can't even fit it in my mouth. Its so big and thick. The eiffel tower is jealous. Asia the biggest continent? my ass, the biggest continent is this dick” he finishes, thrashing in the bed with laughter.

“And I’m weird” I say to him.

“Shut up”

“Make me, Pelides” I say to him, and he stutters his next words

“Pelides?”

“Yeah, Pelides”

“So we’re both Pelides now?”

“Yes, but you can keep your own last name if that's what you wanted”

“No”

“Why?”

“Bad memories. I have a new one now, full of memories of love and friendship and happiness, so that's the one I want. I want you Achilles”

 

         (Patroclus POV, a few weeks later)

 

“Hey” Achilles says, dropping down beside me on the lawn and handing me a red velvet cupcake and a plastic cup of iced tea. I groan, stuffing it in my mouth and he puts his head on my shoulder.

“Have I told you I loved you today?” I say and the food in my mouth makes it sound muffled.

“You did, this morning after I woke you up” I swallow the food, remembering and he looks  at me, smiling coyly.

“Can’t believe I forgot” It was kind of embarrassing really. He woke up to go for his run, and when he got back he showered and got into bed with me again. He started to wake me with his mouth, starting to kiss my belly and then my thighs more rigorously under the duvet. He had asked me about it before, how would I feel to be woken up like that, and I said I didn’t mind. I said that I thought I would like it. I could feel his soft lips and his hair trickled in my skin. He was enjoying it too, I could feel his heavy breathing on my skin. Once he had me in his mouth I couldn’t stop saying it “Oh god, love you I love you I love you”. It left my lips like a prayer and I wasn’t afraid to admit my feelings anymore. Those were the only words that left my lips freely.

“Mmn me too” he answered, sinking down and bobbing his head. I came hard, down his throat and I could feel as my cum dribbled out of his mouth and onto my thigh. “Good morning” he said cheekily when he popped his head out of the sheets.

“Come here” I said, making grabby hands for him because I was spent. He came up and kissed my cheek. I moved my lips to his but he moved away.

“I have cum in my mouth” he says, smiling a little.

“I don’t care, we’ve done this before”

“Yeah but not outside your heat” he tells me.

“I don't care, kiss me” he shakes his head no teasingly, cleaning the corner of his mouth. “Alpha, I want kisses”

“Babe, its gross. I like it but, most people find it gross”

“I want to, I have swallowed yours”

“This one is your own”

“Just kiss me”

“No” this was the first time he had ever said no to me and I was determined to have this. I didn’t care. We were one, if I tasted his and he tasted mine why couldn't I taste my own if it was in his mouth?

“Achilles, come on, kiss me. I never thought after all we have done you wouldn’t kiss me after blowing me. You had my dick in your mouth, why would it be disgusting to taste myself? I am grateful. I want to kiss you. I didn’t have this , not even kisses from you about a year ago. And now that I do you’re denying me them? You’re my Alpha, you said I needed to express my feelings. I feel like kissing. I want to kiss you, right now and I don't care. So kiss me Pelides or I will” He looked at me dumbfounded.

“You know youz talk really fast when you’re upset”

“I know that and you know that. Don’t change the subject” I say and he sighed and leaned in.

“You want this? Here have it” he said, grabbing me by my cheeks and sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. I sucked on it, a weird and bitter taste there but I could mostly just taste him, like always. It was not disgusting or odd, it was just us. Nothing was forbidden between us. He pulled away and nodded in question to ask if I wanted to keep going. I hum a yes and kiss him again. He kept poking into my mouth with his tongue, each time was a whole new experience.

“We should get going”

“But I’m hard again”

“We were just kissing”

“Fuck off. Please?” I plead, my voice soft so he would yield.

“You are so fiendish today, not in a bad way of course.”

“I know, I just need extra attention today. Sorry if its too much. Can you do that?”

“Of course, but we're gonna be a bit late” he said leaning down and pecking my lips softly before I can answer.

“I don’t mind”

I ended up laying on my back in bed with my legs spread open over the edge. He was between them, cock inside me and moving languidly.

“Is this what you wanted? Soft sex?”

“Yes” I say, looking at him as he bent down to gently kiss my nipple and a breath of satisfaction leaves my lips.

“I love how you’re always down for this. For me”

“Yes” I say, blushing but I don’t cover myself, I only spread my legs wider to wrap around him. I didn’t care. He's my mate, he loves me as I truly am.

“You’re so pretty, Pelides” he whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek lovingly. 

“Keep talking, please”

“You enjoy it when I say these things about you?” I nod, looking straight at the eyes that were glued to mine. “Then you would love to know that you are doing so well, you squeeze me so tightly and your thighs are so soft and creamy. I can see myself move in your belly. Not a lot, but I can still see it and I know that you like it when I am deep inside and connected with you the way only I have ever been, only me. Because you’re mine aren’t you?” I nod, only seeing him. His hair moved with every thrust and now they were firmer, determined to make me wild. He squeezes my hips, leaning down to kiss me and I come between us, with his lips on my collarbone. He keeps thrusting inside in me, the oversensitivity blissfully taking me away while I let him use me. I loved it so much. Until he pulls out, and comes into his hand.

“What the fuck?” I blurt out.

“What?” He says with panic, looking around me to see if I was hurt. 

“You didn't come inside”

“Sorry, I am just trying to get used to pulling out” he says, laying on my chest and kissing my pectoral softly.

“I didn’t like it. I want to feel it when it happens”

“You know I don’t like to say no to you but we both have to get used to it. I can’t always come inside you, even if I always want to” I pout, but he cant see my childish gesture.

“Fine, then do so in my mouth then. I can feel it there instead”

“You’re gonna ruin me aren't you? I'm becoming a sex crazed teenager because of you”

“Mayhaps” I say and chuckle, and he laughs along with me. After he cuddles me, he gets up.

“Let's get dressed ”


	10. Cold Nights / Dreaming bout' you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sleep, they fuck, they sleep; Basically Patrochilles being in love

When Achilles is next to me, soft yet sharp in all edges, I can’t help but want to hold him close and press the pads of my fingers against his everwarm skin. He sleeps peacefully and I do not want to wake him; But he is warm I am freezing and my stomach cramps are only getting worse. We haven't touched in a bit. I knew it would get worse but not this fast. We’re about 5 months into the relationship and we can't spend a day apart without one of us crying. Then we Facetime each other and once we see the tears, the other starts crying and we both agreed it's absolutely disgusting; Yet… I wouldn't change a thing. I love coming back after school, both grumpy from the forced distance, tired and lazily kissing eachother while we watch some shitty movie. I love it when we reunite after a long day and he desperately fucks into me with tears in his eyes and so much love flowing out with them. So many slurred  _ I love you’s _ and  _ God you're beautiful _ and  _ Say that again.  _ Right now, my feet are ice pops and I wonder just how he got this far from me on the bed. I roll over and press them to his torso, slipping them under him to steal his warmth. His hand on my ankle surprises me, and he languidly tugs me towards him. Once I’m close he turns over, eyes glowing a hazy shade of maroon in between his slow blinks. He still has my foot in his hand. There's a pause a rather long one where I can tell that he is half asleep but half wanton and he presses my foot to his torso. He whines at the contact, tugging my leg over his torso and he holds me. I thaw in his warm arms and mouth and he breaks the silence. 

“You're freezing” he slurs, intertwining our hands strongly and using it as leverage to slide against me.

“You're hard” I tease, and he smiles, eyes half closed while tugging my clothes off. 

“I was dreaming of this… I don't even know why you bother to put on clothes for bed”

“Because people normally do that?” I answer, a bit dazed from the dream confession he snorts, like he didn't just admit he was having a wet dream about me. And yeah, he  _ snorts.  _ And I am in so love with him I rejoice at this sound. I am a goner for his smile, a goner for the way he is gentle but strong in the force he uses on me and because when I hear his lizard brain or wolf brain inside mine it's always honey, mate and home and so many ethereal things all at once that it's overwhelming. 

All I can hear is his breathing, heartbeats and the soft movements of our navy bed sheets. 

“They don't stay on for most of the night anyways” he smirks, rather proudly for someone butt naked, fully hard and half asleep.

“Uhmm” I mumble, when he starts to harshly grab the skin on my hips, strong enough to leave marks. I mewl into his mouth as we kiss and he wraps both of his arms around me, basically using me as a fuck pillow and I almost drool at the thought.   
“Take off your underwear now. And you won't wear anything to bed anymore” he, not says, but commands and I can feel myself getting harder; I  agree without thinking twice. 

“If you want to wear something, I will buy you some underwear. God, your ass in lingerie… I might not make it…”

“Can I um, ask you somethin- _ hhmm _ ” I begin but he takes everything off and holds me tight, my cock aching and rubbing against his belly. He ondulated hid hips in tandem with his mouth on my skin. 

“What is it pup?” I can hear and feel the smile in his lips as his teeth nibble on my healed mating bite, making my hair stand on end. 

“What happened in your dream?” 

“We were pressed up against each other; Your ass was backing into me, I wasn't inside you but the pressure you put on me and the closeness we were in felt the same. You kept looking back at me, and your mouth was everywhere. I was fingering you, while rutting against you. You were loud. And-”

“Show me” I say, turning around so he was spooning me. 

“So I had my right hand around you like this” he tells me, doing the same thing and slipping his arm under me in the bed. “Get closer” I do so, a bit shy, but when I hesitate he hastily pulls me by hips. “Like this. I think you were in heat or it was after school sex, because your cheeks were tear stained. You missed me” He softly takes the flesh inside my thigh and gropes it, with a reward kiss to the nape of my neck when he saw the slick that already leaked there. He holds me, fingers slipping inside and curling and I gasp. I seek that feeling again, thrusting my hips backwards. “Patroclus, fuck, you were just like this” he whispers, torturing my ear. I look for his mouth over my shoulder and find it quickly as he meets me halfway, grinding against me and desperate for friction. He places a hand on my belly, pressing me completely flush against him and as I can feel his come beginning to leak on my back, my own mirrors his actions. He adds another finger and I can feel how we ruined yet another set of sheets. I begin to leak from both sides now, and he takes the opportunity to add another and I can't help but moan into the silence of the room. I quickly cover my mouth but he takes my hand away and leads it to my own cock. “Touch yourself for me” 

“No, wanna come like this with you” I mumble into the pillow and he keeps going until I am breathless and writhing, an oversensitive mess. Every Time his fingers stretch my rim I feel like crying. I look back to kiss his face, his cheek and his nose all frantically, my hands shaky as he forcefully rutted against me. I come, the whiteness sticking to my belly and he rubs it into my skin while he continues. He comes on my back twice, and once he gets frustrated he flips me over and fucks me hard with my ass flush to his hips. Needless to say I wasn't cold anymore and he wasn't hard when we went back to sleep. I claimed my rightful place on top of him and fell asleep feeling at home. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CONTENT

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all the love- Nica
> 
>  
> 
> I may write a second chapter, tell me if y’all interested.


End file.
